Deadliest Fiction Wiki talk:Administrators
This page is restricted to administrators only! Editing can only be done by those with sysop privileges. To support some thing use this: To refuse to support something use this: If you are neutral and offer your own opinion use this: New Administrator As you know we will be having a new administrator coming in but I'm proposing some probation time thing for the admin. They will not be able to use their powers for a month and they must remain active for that month. If they do remain fairly active during that month (2-3 days per week) then they keep their powers, if not they will demoted and the power will go the candidate that had the second highest votes. Oh yeah and make sure when you reply you put this ":" like Pacheco's reply. If you want to post a reply to a reply put two colons. Thank you Omnicube1 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :i think this is a perfect idea Omni, the last admin we promoted were'nt always on all the time, we this kind of probation it will show how imprtant it is to be an admin. MrPacheco101 21:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Seems reasonable, and is proably a good idea to make sure someone doesn't get elected and just flake on there duty.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Very much true Omnicube1 22:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New Rule I propose a new rule, for people who know that they will be inactive for more than a month must notify an admin and then that admin will notify all sysops. This will help prevent confusion and innocent people being blocked. Omnicube1 23:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : I support this because I proposed it Omnicube1 23:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : i support it because it keeps blocking at a minimum.MrPacheco101 00:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : I don't support, because why would someone be blocked for inactivity? If someone's hacked an account and is flaming on that account, the account should still be banned. Useless rule. -LeoLab 00:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can change it so it only applies to admins because I made this rule mainly due to Astro's inactivity and he is a bureaucrat Omnicube1 00:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't see how it relates to being banned. -LeoLab 00:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::The post can be filled by someone who is actually more active and will actually take their job seriously. Omnicube1 00:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I get that an inactive admin needs to be replaced. If it was that, I'd change the to a . What I'm looking for is an explanatin of why blocking is relevent.-LeoLab 00:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see what you're getting at, blocking would just make them more inactive. I'll take that out too, so bottom line is: tell us if you're going to be inactive or you'll lose your post Omnicube1 00:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. That works. Now it's a . -LeoLab 14:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I'd say ban them unless they give notice. If a regular user goes dark then whatever. But once you have responsibility you're expected to stick around, going dark without notice is unacceptable for an Admin.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Return Well on Thursday, Mexican spider block will be removed. I want you guys on your full alert, I predict he might get his revenge some way either by vandalism or spamming. Be on the lookout! Omnicube1 01:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dude the guy said he was leaving the wiki so who cares he might not even return.MrPacheco101 04:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :If he doesn't, I'll be happy. If he does, and if he causes trouble, I may slap him with a permaban. I'm in no mood for his bullshit. -LeoLab 14:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :He's coming back tomorrow and ''if he does return those on his Those I have lost respect for list might be the target of his vandalism Omnicube1 00:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :the last thing that i want are my most recent articles i made be marked with vandalism those things took me hours to do and alot of information to garner up, if he does something to it there will be hell to pay.MrPacheco101 01:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC)